Don't Say You Love Me
by Trading Yesterday
Summary: Kouga declares his love for Kagome once again, asking Inuyasha if he is able to do the same. However, for Inuyasha, he believes that he shouldn't have to. ONE-SHOT


**Author's Notes:** So, I don't know how I came up with this. But I was watching Inuyasha the other day because I was suddenly in an Inuyasha-mood. The idea just popped into my head for some reason, I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. The lyrics in italics are small excerpts from Every Little Thing's _Ai no Uta_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, the characters, or the original manga and plot. However, I do own the plot to this particular fanfiction.

------

**Don't Say You Love Me**

**-----**

_My wounded soul could heal if I only told you.  
__I would follow you and bear your burden...  
__No matter how long, no matter how distant,  
Your love continues._

"How is it this time, Inuyasha? I took your advice last time and cut back on the cooking oil," Kagome leaned towards her companion eagerly, with a hopeful expression on her face. Watching as the dog-eared boy devoured her homemade lunch, she felt a surge of pride and joy. What was it about watching someone you love eating something you made with your own two hands? It was a wonderful feeling, and Kagome wanted to make sure she could experience it as many times as she possibly could.

"Pipe down, and let me eat." Inuyasha mumbled the same words he gave her when she first brought a lunchbox back to the _Sengoku Jidai_. Biting back her anger, knowing that her sitting him would wake the children, Kagome swallowed the ball of fire rising to her throat and tried her best to remain calm. Sango exited the hut smiling, having just put her twins to sleep. "Where's the monk?"

"Ex-monk. And he's with the children." It had been years since Naraku's defeat, since Kikyo's death, and since the _Shikon no Tama_ had been purified and eliminated from the earth. Sometimes Kagome wondered if she made the right choice in staying by Inuyasha's side. She knew it made her happy, but even after so many years Inuyasha had yet to acknowledge their feelings for each other. It was implied that he wanted her to stay, implied that she was important to him, implied that he needed her beside him...but the words never left his mouth.

When Inuyasha was finished eating, he set the empty lunchbox back down into Kagome's backpack and got up without saying a word. Sango noticed her friend's disappointment but decided not to say anything. Some things should be left for the dog-demon to take care of himself. Kagome noticed his ears twitching before he let out a low growl which was too familiar to miss.

"Kagome!" Suddenly, Kouga appeared out of nowhere and landed right in front of her where Inuyasha had been previously sitting. Grabbing her hands in his own, pressing them against his chest, he told her, "You smell nice, as always." A small blush rose to her cheeks; jealousy plastered itself all over Inuyasha's face. "Hey mutt-face, nice to see you too. I guess."

"Kouga, what a surprise. Is there a reason why you're here?" Kagome asked, hoping she wasn't making it sound like he was intruding. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt his feelings.

"Just missed you, that's all. Besides, I was wondering something: haven't you and the mutt gotten married yet? There's no change in your scent." If possible, Kagome blushed ten different shades of red as Kouga turned towards her object of unlimited affection. "Come on, Inutrasha. If you won't marry her, _I will_." Going back to reach for Kagome's hands once again, Kouga decided not to see Inuyasha charging for him.

"As if, wolf-boy! Kagome doesn't belong to you!" However, just before he could do any damage, Kagome sent him hurling to the ground with a single word. The sound of an infant crying could be heard once the _crash_ subsided and Sango disappeared back into the hut.

"Sorry, Kouga. Inuyasha's a little cranky today."

"You deserve better than this, you know? What has the mutt ever done for you, Kagome? Tell me."

_Well...other than the fact that I'd already be _dead_ right now if it weren't for Inuyasha? _Kagome tried to look friendly as the thoughts crossed her mind. Although Kouga was her friend, she didn't want anyone insulting Inuyasha's loyalty to her. She had no doubts that Inuyasha had done many things for her throughout the years, and she didn't want anyone else having those doubts either. _Oh! And how about all those times he took care of me when I fell ill? Or that time he came to my era just so he could look after me? He won't admit it, but Inuyasha cares about me very much._

"I _love_ you, Kagome. I can treat you better than the dog-face." What could she say to him? Of course, she would cast away the rest of the world if it meant she could be with Inuyasha. However, although she did not doubt Inuyasha's loyalty, she doubted his closed-off heart. "Come with me; marry me."

Inuyasha watched as the scene unfolded before him―did Kouga just ask Kagome to _marry_ him? That wasn't fair! He was putting pressure on her, even when he said she was free to choose. Kagome had already chosen though, hadn't she? She was with him, with Inuyasha. Surely she wouldn't change her mind...or would she? Inuyasha could hear Kouga saying that he'd give her time to consider and he'd be back in a few days.

"_I _can tell Kagome what she wants to hear, mutt-face. Can _you_?" With that, he was gone.

Kagome finally rose from her seat, and made her way over to where Inuyasha was sprawled across the dirt. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't want to―"

"Keh! Whatever. Why don't you just go to him already? The stupid wolf just made the proposition of a lifetime, didn't he?" The dog-demon pushed himself off the ground and jumped up into the _Goshinboku_, hiding himself from the priestess, who now stood all alone.

* * *

Inuyasha paced back and forth in the hut, by himself. It had already been _five_ days, not that he was counting, and Kouga still hadn't come for Kagome. _Oh well_, he thought, _good riddance! She doesn't need him anyway._ However, Kouga's last words from the other day echoed in his mind. It had been doing so for the past five days, and he couldn't stand it anymore. He just wanted Kagome to make her choice. Perhaps she _would _be better off with Kouga, though. Kouga showered her with the love and affection Inuyasha never gave her, never had the courage to give her―she had always wanted to hear him say it, but he never could.

Was it because of Kikyo? Maybe.

Was it because he didn't love her? Absolutely not.

Reaching into his _haori_, he pulled out a familiar gold chain a certain someone had given him a long time ago. He glanced at it hard, wondering if it still served a purpose if Kagome was about to leave him. Seeing her face staring back at him, a new determination stirred in his gut. Even when he fought Naraku, he fought until he had no more strength, until he thought that even he would die too. Something like this should be nothing compared to that. One thing was for sure: Inuyasha would not let Kagome go without a fight.

At that moment, Kagome came in with a solemn yet pensive look on her face. Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Inuyasha," her perfect voice reached his ears, making them twitch with anticipation. It was only then that he realized how addicted he was; he was addicted to her voice, her scent, and even her existence. How could he even begin to imagine life without her? The image of her running into Kouga's arms seemed too wrong to him, there was no way she belonged with him. Kouga wasn't the right man for Kagome. If Inuyasha didn't deserve her, then the wolf certainly didn't either. She was too good for any man. "I think we should talk."

"Keh, about what?" He could hear her shrink away from him. Fear―an emotion he _never_ wanted her to feel around him, but it seemed inevitable.

"I think―" Kagome hesitated, testing the atmosphere. "I think I'm going to take Kouga up on his offer."

Simple words, really. Who knew that mere _words_ would be able to break Inuyasha's heart, after all of the different evil powers that had tried to steal it from him? Without saying anything, he brushed past her to exit the hut. As he walked by, as he breathed in her scent, as he felt her warmth while standing in the same room for what he thought was the last time, Inuyasha felt the familiar yet dreaded sting of tears in his eyes. He had cried when Kikyo died. He had cried when he thought he couldn't save his friends. However, he was determined not to cry this time. Even if Kagome was trampling all over his already mangled heart, he would not cry―he made a promise to himself.

He clutched the chain in his hands, before dropping it to the floor and hearing it clink in the silence against the floorboards. Inuyasha left the room, suddenly feeling lost and afraid. Without Kagome, he wasn't the same man. But he wasn't about to ask her to stay. He would not do it.

Kagome stood alone, once again, as she stared at the simple item she had given him years ago. Opening it, she noticed not only how the pictures were practically bulging out of their spot, but also they were different than the ones she had put in. Instead of an angry looking Inuyasha and Kagome, she only found pictures of herself. Pulling each of them out, looking at them with wide eyes, the locket only contained pictures of Higurashi Kagome. The heart―_his heart_―only contained photos of _her_.

She smiled to herself.

Standing on her feet, she raced to where she knew he would be, ignoring the calls of Sango and Miroku―and of course, Kouga. Her heart soared when she caught sight of her silver-haired hero, and as he heard her footsteps he turned to face her, his beautiful amber eyes filled with anguish and sorrow. Not for the first time, however, Kagome took it all away as she embraced him tightly with her arms. She took in his warmth and listened to the steady, abnormally strong beating of his heart. Her happiness exploded in her chest as his arms came to wrap around her small frame, pressing her closer to him.

"Can't you see it, Kagome?" The way he said her name would always be the most wonderful thing she would ever hear. "Can't you _feel_ it? Can't you feel how much I―" She pulled away and touched a finger to his lips. When she looked into his eyes, it was the first time she had seen it.

"Don't say it. You don't have to." And again, not for the first time, Kagome leaned on to her toes and kissed him.

Not for the first time, he kissed her back.

-------

_Don't you hear that soft sound...?  
Follow the joyful beat of my shy heart._

-------

**Author's Notes:** Please review. They will be _greatly_ appreciated.


End file.
